megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ryotaro Dojima
Ryotaro Dojima is a character from Persona 4. He is Nanako Dojima's father and the protagonist's uncle from his mother's side. Ryotaro works as a police detective in Yasoinaba, and is helped by his assistant Tohru Adachi. He lives at the Dojima Residence in the east of Inaba. Appearance *''Persona 4: Hierophant Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden: Hierophant Arcana Social Link Design Ryotaro has short, blackish gray hair, gray eyes, a three-day beard and broad shoulders. He is frequently seen wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of dress pants along with dark brown shoes. On his left arm, he has a silver wristwatch. Despite carrying it aroung most of the time, Ryotaro is never seen wearing his black jacket. Personality Living alone with his little daughter Nanako, Ryotaro is shown to be a hard working detective. While he cares about his daughter, he has severe problems in being a father for her as she constantly reminds him of his deceased wife, Chisato. According to the events of his Social Link, Ryotaro did not understand the true meaning of the word "family' until the protagonist arrived, further pointing out the familial problems of the Dojimas. He is also worried about the protagonist's involvation in the case, and gets enraged easily when stressed. Profile ''Persona 4 *'Age': 41 (42) *'Date of Birth': May 16th, 1969 *'Zodiac:' Taurus *'Height': 179 cm *'Weight': 66kg *'Blood Type': O *'Arcana': Hierophant Ryotaro lives alone with his daughter until the protagonist temporarily stays with them. His Arcana is the Hierophant, so increasing his social link empowers the player's Hierophant personas. A detective of the Inaba police force, Dojima personally handled the mysterious serial killings happening in Persona 4. At the same time, his social link reveals that he was also pursuing an older case regarding a hit and run that killed his wife years ago. Because of this, he is often away from home, and comes home late, leaving his young daughter Nanako to look after herself. Going through the S.Link, Dojima and the Protagonist bond through idle chatter about life at the table. Over the course of the story, Dojima then admits to the Protagonist the fate of his wife. She was killed in a hit-and-run, while going to pick Nanako up from school. Ever since, Dojima had been searching eagerly to find the culprit. Knowing it was probably a sedan made overseas that killed her, Dojima admits that the culprit has most likely already left the country. At the end of the S.Link, Dojima realizes that Nanako and the Protagonist are his family, and that he needs to care for them more than his work. They celebrate being a family with cake, Dojima gives the protagionst his very own personal Coffee Mug for him to drink with, and the Hierophant S.Link is complete. Bad Ending Normal Ending True Ending Persona 4 The Animation Gallery Persona 4 Animation Dojima.png|Ryotaro Dojima In Persona 4 The Animation Persona Ryotaro.gif|Ryotaro concept artwork Persona Ryotaro 2.jpg Persona Ryotaro 3.jpg Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters